WWE Fantasy Match: The Undertaker Vs Jeff Hardy
by XtremeVelocity
Summary: WWE Fantasy Match: The Undertaker Vs. Jeff Hardy - Hell In A Cell for the World Title.


"The following match-up is a hell in a cell match for the WWE WORLD CHAMPIONSHIP!" The announcer calls out standing in the middle of the ring as the cell hangs above him. The crowd around him stands up and loud cheers can be heard as they wait for the inevitable.

Suddenly the area dims in the lighting and purple spotlights roam around the area as Jeff Hardy's music plays. Don't you see the writing on the wall? You're in way over your head, you're gonna' drown in the things that you said! Jeff Hardy soon appears with half his face painted as a skull. He has his skin-tight black shirt with black, neon green, and purple colored arm bands and part of his hair dyed red. He runs down the ramp high fiving mostly all the fans. "Making his way to the ring from Cameron, North Carolina. Weighing in at 220 lbs. Jeff HARDY!" The announcer says as the white and purple fireworks explode out of the stadium. Jeff makes his way to the cell door as the cell sets on the ground and the referee opens it for him as he slides into the ring and hops on the second rope giving the extreme signal. Your just a victim of your own conceit. The architect of your own defeat! The song still plays as Jeff Hardy runs to the other corner of the ring and balances himself on the second rope with his legs crossed and in an eagle sign. Jeff turns around jumping off the rope as he then stares at the surrounding of the steel link cage.

"Welcome everyone to WrestleMania X, I'm J.R. here with Jerry "The King" Lawler. We're getting ready for one hell of a match here where the number one contender Jeff Hardy will face The Undertaker in this dreaded Hell In A Cell match for the World Championship!" J.R. says on commentary. "And you remember, Jeff Hardy asked for this to be a Hell In A Cell match, I knew the guy was nuts but I didn't think he was totally insane!" Jerry says leaning on the table. "I just hope Jeff knows what he has gotten himself in to." J.R. says as then the entire stadium went dark and a gong was heard as the crowd goes nuts. Smoke flows down the ramp and blue light shines on the center stadium as a cloaked figure can be seen walking down with the world title wrapped around it's waist. Jeff Hardy stares at him while inside the cell as he cracks his knuckles. "And there he is, the dead man, the world champion, the phenom, the undertaker. "Making his way to the ring from Death Valley, weighing in at 290lbs. He is the World Champion! The Undertaker!" The announcer finishes as The Undertaker slowly makes his way to the ring. The Undertaker removes his hat and jacket and hands his title to the official outside as he walks through the cell door and stands on the apron of the ring staring at Jeff as he glares back. Taker steps in between the ropes in stands in the ring face-to-face with Jeff as the lights go back to normal. "There they are, the charismatic enigma, the extremist, Jeff Hardy and the phenom, the champion, The Undertaker." J.R. says as the bell now rings. "Now Undertaker is already undefeated at WrestleMania, what in the world does Jeff think he can do in one of Taker's specialty matches, the hell in a cell!" Lawler says. "I think he's just trying to prove a point King." J.R. says as Jeff and Taker now circle the ring in a stare down with one another.

Soon the 2 collide into a grapple but Taker pushes Jeff back as he flips and lands back on his knees staring up at the dead man. Jeff goes back into the grapple now as Taker then pulls his head down into a headlock. Jeff swiftly moves out of it into an arm bar reversal but Taker grabs his arm doing the same. Jeff then flips out of it and back sweeps Taker as he goes for a somersault leg drop but Taker gets up. Taker then tries for a leg-drop however Jeff rolls out of the way as the 2 stand and glare at each other and now the crowd goes wild. "This shows how both of these 2 have the agility that it takes to survive but what will be the outcome of this clash?" J.R. says as now the 2 go back into the grapple. Jeff Hardy uses the headlock takedown as Taker flips over and Jeff lays down with Taker in a headlock. "Jeff is trying to wear down Taker with that headlock." Jeff tries to apply more pressure but Taker begins to stand and lifts Jeff up and lands a back body drop. "And Taker reverses it to a back body drop! At least he got Jeff off." J.R. says. Taker then grabs Jeff by the hair and drags him to the turnbuckle slamming his face into it. Jeff falls to the corner as Taker puts his boot to Hardy's face and scraps it against his face multiple times before throwing him back to the center of the ring. Taker picks Hardy up by his head again but this time Jeff pushes his arms off and then runs to the ropes. "Jeff Hardy's fighting back now." J.R says as Jeff runs form the ropes hits a dropkick onto his chest as Taker falls back and Jeff catches his legs and shouts as he jumps and leg drops Taker on his groin as the crowd screams. Jeff then goes for a pin as the referee starts the count as he hits the mat one time before Taker kicks out. "Undertaker kicks out at just one." Jeff then runs back to the ropes but just meets a big boot to the face as Taker kicks him down. "And Jeff eats some boot. I told you this was a bad idea." King says as Taker goes for a pin. The referee hits the mat twice before Jeff kicks out. The dead man picks Jeff up by his hair and then tosses him outside the ring as Jeff hits his head on the cage wall. "I think Jeff hit his head on the wall in there." J.R. says as Taker then exits the ring to the cage and presses Jeff's face against the wall scraping against it like a cheese grater. "Taker's using the cell to his advantage, you can tell he is in the devil's playground now." King says as Jeff is thrown back at the ground as Taker kicks the steel steps back. Suddenly Jeff Hardy runs up on the steel steps and catapults himself into Taker and into the cage wall as Taker is now on the ground holding his back. "Jeff Hardy! Catapulting himself with poetry in motion, both men are down now." As Jeff tries to re-cooperate himself he stands up and stomps on Undertaker and then stands up on the ring apron. Jeff gives the extreme signal before jumping off but Taker puts his boot up which makes contact with Jeff's face. "OH! Taker made that counter and now Jeff is seeing stars." Taker steadies himself as he gets up and places Jeff back on the apron as he too stands up on the apron. He walks and jumps up about to hit a leg drop until Jeff moves out of the way and Taker lands straight on his ass. Taker lunges up holding his back side as then Jeff runs to the ring side and does a front-flip over the ropes landing on Taker and hitting the cage wall. "JEFF HARDY, SUICIDE DIVE OUT OF THE RING TAKING OUT TAKER!" J.R. yells as now the crowd is going nuts. Both of them are down on the ground as Jeff makes a cover on taker. The referee starts the count again. "1…2…" The referee hits the ground twice but Taker manages to get the shoulder up. "Near fall right there, what is Jeff going to have to do to win?" J.R. asks. "He's going to have to kill himself in the process." King says as Jeff struggles to pull himself up now. Jeff crawls back inside the ring as he is soon followed by the weary Undertaker. Jeff stomps on taker's shoulder as he walks to the other side of the ring now with his arms dangling on the outside. Taker now stands up as he grabs Jeff by the legs dragging him back into the center but it turns out Jeff had gotten a steel chair from under the ring and hits taker's leg with it as the dead man is now on one knee. "Jeff Hardy, with that sneak attack with the steel chair." J.R. exclaims as Jeff Hardy now makes his way to the rope with the chair as he then jumps with Taker regains his standing position. Jeff lands on Taker's shoulder as Taker does not fall. Taker then pulls Jeff Hardy up higher. "Oh my gosh! We could be seeing the last ride here!" King says as Jeff then uses the steel chair and smashes the phenom in the head as Jeff then goes for a hurricanrana pin." The referee quickly counts. "1…2…" Taker then kicks out as the referee's hand was coming down for the 3. "So close! Jeff was a nanosecond away from becoming the new champion!" J.R. says now as Jeff throws the chair out of the ring frustrated. The Undertaker crawls to the turnbuckle now as Jeff then dropkicks him in the chest. The Undertaker pulls himself up with the ropes as Jeff is running towards him now but Taker grabs him by the throat and throws him at the turnbuckle as now the dead man is using a series of rapid punches. The fans count as Taker punches Hardy with left and right punches to the face. "It doesn't look to good for Hardy now, Taker's punching his lights out!" King says as Jeff then does a dizzy walk away from turnbuckle after Taker finishes and Taker grabs him by his head and throws him at the turnbuckle yet again as Jeff hits his back and falls forward on the ground grabbing his back in agony. Taker now grabs Hardy by his shirt and tosses him out the ring like a bowling ball and Jeff slams against the cage wall as he screams in agony. "Oh goodness! Jeff, was slammed into the cage wall, that'll knock the wind out of you for sure. That cage wall knows no mercy!" J.R. says as Taker now exits the ring looking down at Hardy. He picks him up by his hair and shoves him once more into the cage wall. Jeff now crawling on the ground has found the steel chair again but Taker does not seem to notice. As the phenom was about to send Jeff into the turnbuckle pole Jeff tripped Taker as he then fell face first into the pole. The dead man stumbled back holding his face as Jeff headed up to the top turnbuckle with the steel chair. "Jeff's climbing up to the top turnbuckle, what's he planning on doing here?" J.R. says as then Hardy leaped backwards off the turnbuckle and twisted around putting the chair under his legs as he landed on the dead man. The sound of the steel hitting his skull was heard as a huge clang. "My God! Whisper in the wind all the way to the ground, taking out Taker!" J.R. screams as now the fans are chanting Hardy's name over and over. "He used that chair for an extra boost and I can't tell who looks more dead now. I think Jeff hurt himself in the process." King says as Jeff is holding his leg in pain. Undertaker laid flat on the ground outside as Jeff now leans against the cage wall holding onto his knee. "LET'S GO TAKER, LET'S GO HARDY, LET'S GO TAKER, LET'S GO HARDY!" The fans around the stadium chant as both men slowly begin to rise now. Jeff limps on his leg now as he hops to Taker but the dead man meets him with a huge fist knocking down Hardy as he now whips Jeff into the cage wall. Taker presses Jeff's face into the cage wall with his boot as Hardy yells now in pain. "You can hear the pain that Hardy is in right now with Taker just using the cell against Hardy." Taker removes the boot and lifts Jeff up as he whips Jeff again but this time Hardy slides under the ring to escape. "Nice counter by Jeff as he tries to get away now from the dead man." Undertaker goes under the ring looking for him but Jeff comes out the other side with a huge ladder now. "I-is that what I think it is?" King says as Jeff begins setting up the ladder now on the outside. "Jeff Hardy has that ladder now, we've seen what he can do with ladders in the past but what does he plan on doing right now?" J.R. and King watch closely as Taker crawls out from under the ring while Jeff starts climbing up the ladder. The dead man sees this and immediately grabs Jeff by his shirt trying to pull him off. Hardy reacts by kicking him in the face and continues climbing to the top. "Oh my god, what the hell is Hardy doing here?" J.R. asks. "I don't think I like this, Jeff, Jeff is way up there." King exclaims as Jeff stands on top of the ladder giving yet another extreme signal. Jeff lunges off the ladder in a crossbody but Taker rolls out of the way and Jeff crashes into the door of the cell as it busts open. "OH MY GOD! Hardy went for that crossbody off the ladder but nobody was home but the door!" J.R. yells now as the crowd sends another huge pop. Hardy lays lifeless on the ground as the Undertaker walks out of the cell now dragging the limp Hardy by his leg. Taker lifts him by his hair and sends a huge punch to his jaw knocking him back to the ground. He then picks him up and carries him on his shoulder and spins around. He then runs and rams Hardy's head into the cage wall as Hardy now falls back onto the ground. "I don't think Jeff Hardy has anything left in the tank after that move, this could be over soon" King says as Taker stands on Jeff's hair and pulls his arm up causing pain to his follicles. "Oh now come on!" J.R. says as the dead man gives one last tug and then yanks him up from the ground and whips him repeatedly into the cage wall. As Jeff lays on the ground, Taker walks to the announce table and begins taking off the top and the monitors. "The dead man, he's become obsessed now! He wants to destroy the charismatic enigma." J.R. says as him and King move out of the way. Taker walks back and takes Jeff by his arm now to the announce table and puts him in the powerbomb position. "Oh my god, Taker don't do this, this is too much!" J.R. pleads but the dead man lifts him up to his shoulders and hooks Jeff by his pants and pulls him up higher. Suddenly Hardy starts frantically punching as he realizes the predicament he is in. "Hardy's fighting back! Hardy's fighting with the little bit of strength he has left." J.R. watches as Jeff does a hurricanrana, slamming Taker's face into the table. Jeff is now up and so is the dead man as he holds his nose and is met with a kick to the gut as Jeff now holds his head and twists around slamming Taker into the ground. "Twist Of fate, straight to the ground, Hardy with excellent momentum building up here." "Yes but can he put Taker away, can he really end the streak?" King says astonished as Jeff gets back up and begins walking back inside the cell. "Now where the hell is Hardy going?" J.R. asks as Jeff unsets the ladder he pulled out previously and begins dragging the silver ladder back outside. "Oh no, Jeff has that ladder again, what else can this nut do?" King asks as Jeff now places the ladder in front of him but Taker suddenly lunges up and hurls a big kick to the ladder which hits Hardy in the ribcage. "Damn! Taker will not stay down!" Taker grabs Jeff who still hangs onto the ladder and throws him at the cage wall but Hardy clings to the wall and starts climbing up. "Jeff Hardy! He's climbing the wall, trying to get away from the phenom." Taker then grabs his pants leg and starts pulling him back down and Jeff only managed to place the ladder on the roof of the cell before being dragged back down. Taker holds his leg as Jeff hops on one foot but then he jumps and hits a reverse mule kick knocking Taker back down. Jeff pulls himself up with the cage wall and starts climbing yet again but this time making it to the top with Taker following him also. "Both of these men are on top of the cell, this is quite possibly the most dangerous area in the entire business you can be." J.R. says as Jeff and Taker begin trading punches back and forth on the cell. Suddenly Taker grabs Jeff by his throat and drags him to the door of the cell. He begins to lift him up but Jeff kicks him in the groin as he hits yet another twist of fate. "Jeff Hardy reversed it! Twist of fate!" Jeff now woozily gets up as Taker lays lifeless on the door of the roof of the cell. Jeff then grabs the ladder again and sets it up next to Taker. "J.R. what is Hardy doing? If he goes for the pin he could win it here, what is he doing!" King yells. "I don't know, we talked about Hardy's risk taking skills but I really think that he is just trying to prove himself." "He's going to prove himself dead!" King yells as Jeff is now at the top of the ladder looking down at the dead man. "Don't do it Jeff, don't do it!" J.R. screams as Jeff then lunges outward and in a front flip motion as Taker moves out of the way and Jeff lands the Swanton on the steel door. The door opens up as Hardy falls all the way back down to the ring floor crashing into it. "OH MY GOD! SWANTON BOMB BUT NOBODY WAS THERE. HARDY FALLING ALMOST 20 FT. IN THE AIR MY GOD!" J.R. yells as Jeff lays lifeless in the center of the ring with the door above dangling over him now open. The dead man now stands and stares down at Jeff's lifeless body as he then gives the throat slit signal and slowly climbs down through the open doorway dropping next to Jeff. "This is ridiculous, Jeff has taken one too many risks but nothing like this before!" J.R. says. "J.R. do you think Hardy is even alive right now, I've seen doormats that look more alive than him." King says as Undertaker pins Jeff now and the referee counts. "1…2…" Jeff kicks out at the last second. "Oh my god! My god! Jeff Hardy, somehow, kicks out after that 20 ft. fall." "How the hell did he do that? " King says as Taker looks down at the battered Hardy brother astonished as he now picks Jeff's limp body up. He puts his hand around his neck and lifts him up. "Now Taker is looking to finish the job here." J.R. says as the phenom slams the extremist down on the mat. "CHOKESLAM!" The crowd now goes insane as The Undertaker signals the tombstone. The Undertaker picks the lifeless corpse of Jeff up and flips him over on his shoulder. "It's over now, he put up a good fight but I think Jeff is done for now." King says as The Undertaker now has Jeff upside down. Suddenly Jeff struggles to get out now and flips Taker over with his legs as the phenom slides out the ring. "Jeff Hardy! A shock of life, a little bit of fight left in him!" J.R. says as Jeff runs now and hits Taker with a baseball slide right in his face. He stands up holding onto the top rope and pulls back and lunges over it, landing on the dead man with a cross-body as they both hit the cage wall. The crowd now chants again. "LET'S GO TAKER, LET'S GO HARDY, LET'S GO TAKER, LET'S GO HARDY!" "Jeff is either the stupidest man alive, or the luckiest, or both!" King says as Jeff now swings back up on his feet. "How Jeff is even standing is far beyond me. Jeff grabs that chair yet again and slams it on Taker's head as the dead man is now unconscious. Jeff stumbles back out the cell tearing his shirt off and throws it into the crowd. "Jeff Hardy! He's pumped now." The Undertaker now crawls out of the cell on his hands and knees as Jeff stomps repeatedly on his back. "Jeff is in control now, can you imagine if he actually wins?" King says as Jeff walks back over to the announce table with the steel chair in hand. It's now seen that the dead man's head is now bleeding as blood drips on the floor and Jeff lifts him up to his feet. Jeff then slams the chair against his head again as Taker stumbles backwards. Jeff hits it against his head again as now Taker falls onto the bare announce table. "Jeff Hardy is totally in control now, those steel chair shots to the dead man's head has brought him down, can Hardy finish it?" J.R. says as the bloody dead man lays lifeless on the announce table as Jeff now walks to the cage wall. Suddenly the phenom raises his head up. Unfortunately, Jeff slams the chair against his head one last time as the dead man was now down for good. "Jeff just smacked the dead man back into his grave!" king says as now Jeff looks up at the top of the cell. "Oh my goodness, what on earth could Jeff be thinking of now?" J.R. is wide-eyed now as Jeff begins climbing up the side of the cell. "Jeff, Jeff, where is he going!" King yells as Jeff reaches the top of the cell and tosses the chair off the cell. "Hardy don't do this, Hardy, think about this, think it through." J.R. pleads as Jeff now imitates Undertaker's signature throat slit signal. "My God no! Jeff, you're going to kill yourself!" King yells. Jeff then jumps off as he spreads out his body and moves in the front-flip motion falling all the way off the cell and soon crashes on the undertaker and through the announce table in a huge crash. "OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! SWAN….TON….BOMB! FROM THE TOP OF THE CELL, ON THE UNDERTAKER, THROUGH THE ANNOUNCE TABLE! GOODNIGHT TO THE BOTH OF THEM!" J.R. screams as the fans are now screaming insanely for both of them. "My god J.R. is anyone of them going to be able to get up now! That was insane!" King says as Jeff lays on top of Taker lifeless like 2 ragdolls. The referee suddenly starts yelling now as officials come to the ring and an ambulance arrives. "The officials are here, I don't think that this match can continue after that insane Swanton Bomb from Jeff." "J.R. let's look at this again, look at the height of Hardy as he just jumps from the top of the cell." The replay shows 5 different angles of Hardy's Swanton off the cell. "Look at that, how high do you think that is?" King asks. "I-I couldn't even begin to tell you King." The crowd is cheering as Jeff is slowly placed on the stretcher by the doctors as well as Taker who they try to lift up. "Ladies and gentleman, these 2 put it all on the line tonight, but they ended up just destroying themselves in the very end." J.R. says as the stretchers are getting rolled into the ambulance. "One more time J.R. look at this sight." The replay shows 3 more times of Jeff's Swanton off the top of the cell in slow-mo. "WHAM!" King says as Jeff hits the ground during the replay. "Jeff might have a broken back and neck and who knows what else after that, and the dead man can't be in any better shape." J.R. says as the ambulances now start to drive out of the stadium. "Ladies and Gentleman, this has been WrestleMania X, goodnight." J.R. says as the screen goes black with the WWE logo.


End file.
